


Crochet for the Holidays

by SilverStreak_928



Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreak_928/pseuds/SilverStreak_928
Summary: Peter is the odd one out in the group because he is the only one who celebrates Hanukkah. But Hanukkah gets interesting this year when presents addressed to Peter start appearing. Turns out, Peter has a secret admirer. The only question is, who?
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Crochet for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little story to celebrate Hanukkah. I wanted to post this last night for the first night of Hanukkah. Not my best work but I hope y'all like it.

Peter and his team sat on a snowy rooftop.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Ava asked.

"My parents and I are going to Hawaii," Luke answers. 

"I am going back to Kun'lun," Iron Fist added.

"Are you visiting your mom?" Peter turned to look at Sam, who was floating beside him.

"I might if my mom and sister are staying in Arizona. What about you?" Sam asks Peter.

"Oh… um… I'm Jewish," Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He could've sworn that he told them.

"You celebrate Hanukkah, right?" Ava asked.

"Yeah," Peter recognized Sam's confused face, "Hanukkah lasts for eight nights. Each night I light a candle on the menorah. I also get a present once a night," Peter tried to explain. (horribly, I might add)

_________________________________

**Three days later: the first night of Hanukkah**

Peter walked into his class and sat down. He was so tired that he almost missed the pair of red knitted mittens on his desk. Peter picked up the mittens and looked inside for a tag to see who they belonged to. Instead, a piece of paper fell out:  _ "to Peter P. _

Peter was surprised that the mittens were for him, but he wasn't going to complain since the mittens were incredibly soft and warm. 

On Friday Peter found a pair of knitted socks also addressed to him. Peter became incredibly confused when a box arrived on his doorstep on Saturday.

"What in the world…" Peter said as he walked back inside with the box. 

"Is everything okay, Peter?" Aunt May asked. 

Peter brought the box into the kitchen, "yeah, but something weird has been happening,"

"How so?"

"Someone keeps giving me little gifts. First, a pair of mittens, then a pair of socks. They just leave it on my desk with a note,"

"Does it say who it's from?" 

"No, that's what's so weird about it"

"Aww, my little Peter has a secret admirer," Aunt May teased, "what are you waiting for, open the box," Peter opened the box to find a knitted book sleeve.

"I was just saying that I needed a book sleeve," Peter said.

"Looks like your secret admirer knows you well,"

__________________________________

By Sunday, Peter was beginning to notice that the gifts were for Hanukkah. After all, it was the fourth day of Hanukkah and he just received the fourth gift. This time the box held a blue sweater. Peter slipped the sweater on. It was very soft and comfortable.

Later that night, Sam and Harry came over to play some video games. Sam's eyes widened and his cheeks grew red when he saw Peter.

"Nice sweater, Pete," Harry said as he fell onto the couch.

"Thanks," Peter set up the game console. Sam was relieved when Peter didn't say anything else about the sweater. The test of the night went by without a hitch unless you call Peter winning every game a hitch.

_________________________________

Monday, Peter went to his first class. As expected, a red scarf was sitting in his chair. It matched perfectly with his new sweater, which he wore to school that day. His admirer clearly knew Peter and his favorite colors.

On Tuesday he got a beanie and on Wednesday he found a single crocheted rose. Peter knew his gifts were drawing unwanted attention. People whispered and shot him weird glances. He heard some people say stuff like, "who in their right mind would want to be with Parker?" (Not gonna lie, that one hurt)

A knitted teddy bear greeted Peter on Thursday. He picked up the small bear to admire it. It was a light brown with a neat red bow around its neck.

"Aww, did your mommy make that for you?" Flash jeered, "oh, that's right. You don't have a mom,"

"F*** off, a**hole," Sam stepped next to Peter, glaring at Flash.

"Didn't know you needed your boyfriend to defend you, Parker," Peter's face flushed bright red and Sam clenched his fists.

"He's not my boyfriend," Peter said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. Later, loser," and with that, Flash left.

_______________________________

There was no present on Friday. Peter grew sad at the fact. Two classes periods later, Peter and Sam were called to detention to deal with a robbery. Neither of them talked. They quickly dealt with the problem and were heading back to Midtown High when Sam stopped abruptly.

"Do you hate me?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Nova, I wouldn't invite you to my house to play games if I hated you," Peter said softly, "why do you care anyway? You can barely tolerate me,"

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Webs,"

At that moment everything clicked for Peter. The way Sam always jumped to protect Peter. The constant showing off. Even his reaction to Peter's new sweater made sense.

"It was you," Sam gave Peter a confused look, "you knitted those gifts for me," 

Sam looked away sheepishly, "crochet, actually. I'm sorry if…"

"Sam, I'm going to need you to shut up before you ruin the moment," it had started snowing and the two were drifting closer. In a single second, Sam rolled Peter's mask up and Peter let Sam's Nova helmet drop to the roof. Lips met and everything was perfect.

__________________________________

That night, Peter invited Sam to celebrate the last night of Hanukkah with Aunt May and him. They gathered around the menorah and Peter lit all nine candles. They ate latkas and challah and played dreidel (Aunt May won every round). Aunt May headed upstairs around 10:00, Peter followed to help her with something. When Peter came back downstairs, he found Sam gazing at the melting candles on the menorah.

"Sam? What are you still doing here?" 

"Oh… I wanted to watch the candles for a little longer. I can leave if you want,"

Peter smiled, "no, no. Stay. Do you want to watch something?"

"Sure, one sec," Sam grabbed another latka then moved to the coach. As Peter sat down, Sam noticed that Peter was wearing the sweater he had crocheted.

"I see you like my sweater," Sam smirked.

"What can I say, it's really soft," Peter found some cheesy Hallmark movie on Netflix, then pulled Sam close.

"I had no idea you knew how to crochet," Peter said randomly.

"Well, I have many talents that you don't know about," Sam joked.

"Like what?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out next Hanukkah,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
